1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a backlight apparatus and a display apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to a backlight apparatus which is of an edge type and provides a backlight capable of providing local dimming, and a display apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) panel of an LCD apparatus cannot emit light by itself, and therefore requires a backlight apparatus to emit light toward the LCD panel.
The backlight apparatus is classified into a direct type and an edge type according to where light emitting elements are located. The direct type backlight apparatus has light emitting elements uniformly arranged on an entire rear surface of an LCD panel so that the light emitting elements directly emit light toward the LCD panel. On the other hand, the edge type backlight apparatus has light emitting elements arranged along only one or more edges of an LCD panel and reflects light emitted from sides toward a rear surface of the LCD panel using a light guide plate.
The direct type backlight apparatus has a greater thickness than the edge type backlight unit because the light emitting elements are arranged on the rear surface of the LCD panel in the direct type backlight apparatus while the light emitting elements are arranged along only the edge of the LCD in the edge type backlight apparatus.
Consumers desire to use a slim display apparatus. Therefore, there is a demand for a display apparatus using an edge type backlight apparatus and also providing local dimming.